Kingdom Hearts X Unchained: Zootopia World
by LeafsStories
Summary: *HEAVY SPOILERS* for the movie Zootopia! When a wielder is asked to go investigate a new world, they find themselves in the world of Zootopia! Now they must find the 'Light' of the world and discover the keyhole if they are to ever find their way home! All characters of the Zootopia world and Zootopia itself belong to Disney.
1. A New World

I had returned to my party's base after a visit from Wonderland, I had just gotten out of quite the battle with some playing cards. When I had entered the base in Daybreak Town one of my teammates, Zanna, approached me,  
"Leaf! You're back! Uh... Oh! Codi said to come and meet up in her and Rucksack's room" she said. I nodded in reply and began walking. I saw more of my teammates, Poe, Phayne, Jax, and more. Finally I had reached Rucksack's 'office' and entered. Inside, Codi and Rucksack were talking.  
"We have had quite the number of new recruits lately maybe-" Rucksack stopped when she noticed me standing there, "Ah... Leaf..."  
Codi looked at Rucksack then me, "Leaf! Looks like you got our message uh Rucksack?"  
"Yes so, listen..." Rucksack went over to a desk and picked up a piece of paper and walked over to me, holding it out. I took it and began to read;  
 ** _Dear Rucksack, Leader of The Gups,  
We have decided on the party that should send the 'scout',  
you, please send you're best wielder to investigate this  
marked world as soon as possible._**

From, The Five.

"I know you haven't heard about this but, recently a new world has come into existence. One that even The Five Leaders don't have any information on. And so they have decided to send one wielder to investigate, find the light, and report back. So... we have decided that you should be the one to go"  
I chuckled, "Really? You think I'm the strongest? What about Codi, or Hiruma?" Codi stepped forward,  
"Aw thank you but you see, Rucksack and I are the only two running this party so if I were to leave that would leave Rucksack to work alone. As for why we chose no one else, well, you are the only one that isn't officially assigned to a world. You just go around world to world helping out the party"  
"So we may think that it's time you see what it's like to watch over a world by yourself" Rucksack said.  
"So I'm actually getting my own world?" I asked.  
"Er... well no not exactly," Rucksack turned, "It's only until you find the 'Light' of the world and then once you come back, it'll be up to The Five to decide who will watch over the world"  
"However, I have done some thinking and, the portal that we've obtained for you to go to this new world, it appears to be a one way gate" said Codi.  
"A one way gate? That's a thing?" Codi looked up for a second,  
"Well... it's actually never been heard of and I don't know if The Five know about this but if you go in, there may be only one other way back" She looked at me. I gave her a curious look. "In each world, there's supposedly a thing known as, 'The Keyhole' and that's what the heartless strive to find. However if you can find it, you may be able to have a strong enough power to open another portal back here"  
"Why haven't I ever heard about these, 'keyholes'?" I asked.  
"Because it isn't our job to find them, only to watch over the light's of the worlds. The keyholes are extremely hard to find and that's why only the elite wielders, chosen by The Five, search for them"  
"Okay but why are they only sending one? Wouldn't it be wiser to send at least a whole party?"  
"We don't know how they think... though I do agree but it would probably be better to follow them for now. All we need to know is... will you do it?"  
"Remember, you may not be able to come back. Even if you were to find the keyhole it's a questionable chance" Codi stared at me. Her and Rucksack both awaited my answer.  
"I'll do it, I'll find the light and come back" I said.  
Codi smiled, "That's the spirit!" she said.  
"Leaf," Rucksack spoke, "Before you go, you will be allowed to say your goodbye's to anyone you want before you leave. Would you like to?" I nodded, "Very well, Codi and I will wait for you to get ready. Go, fast"  
I walked out and only went to say goodbye to the people that I actually worked with, Hex, Poe, Jax, and Phayne. They said they'll miss my help but for me to take care. Afterwords I went back and told Rucksack and Codi that I was ready.  
"Okay, then, I'll open the portal then" Rucksack took out her keyblade and cast opened a gate, "Be safe Leaf" she said. Codi nodded at me. I began to step through it, waving back, before the gate closed. I was alone.


	2. Sahara Square

I looked around at my new surroundings, the first thing to hit me was the heat. It was hot, but so was Agrabah. In the distance I could see a large, tree like building. I began to head over when Chirithy poofed in front of me.  
"Ah so finally taking on your own world are we? Well you can feel it right? The heartless are here. Don't look surprise though, this world could've actually been around for eternity, we just hadn't discovered it until now. But who knows? Maybe it did just pop out of nowhere" They left and I began to travel again.  
As I was getting close to what now looks like a city, I felt a strong wave of darkness around me. I readied my keyblade, 'Starlight'. I didn't move... then a shadow appeared out the corner of my eye, lunging at me. **Heartless!** I quickly turned and swung. It was a regular Shadow heartless, but there were more. Four to be exact. I quickly moved and finished them off. Collecting their lux and moved on. I of course had met more heartless along the way and reached the town at night. Even if the desert was dark, the city was like a light show. I began to explore the town or city, and realized, this was a, "Night Life" town. Also the residents were actual animals walking and talking like humans. I did walk out in the open at first but I began to get stared at by the animals so I decided to stay unseen.  
I began to look around for a map to take, I did find a booth, owned by a jackal. I walked up to him.  
"Ah how can I help you at this late hour my friend?" he asked.  
"Got a map of any sort?"  
"Yes, I have two actually," He pulled out two, "One of just the Sahara Square and the other of the entire Continent, Which would you like?"  
"How much for the Continent map?"  
"Just 50 munnie"  
"I'll take it" I handed over the necessary munnie and read the map. I was in a place called, Sahara Square. A place for night time animals to have fun during their waking hours. There were many different areas, Sahara Square was just the first, there were Tundratown, Rainforest and Canal Districts, Meadow Lands, Savanna Central, and Downtown. I noticed that all these places were accessible by a subway line labeled as, Bunny Burrow.  
"Say, I can't say I've seen you or... your kind around here, are you new?" Asked the Jackal. I looked up from the map and nodded.  
"Well, if I were you I'd visit Zootopia, it's the star attraction of this whole continent if not, the world!"  
"Where Zootopia?"  
"Boy have you've been living underneath a rock? You can literally see it from here!" He pointed to a city way in the distance, barely visible.  
"Thank you, i'll get to walking"  
"Walking?!" He gave me a crazy look, "The only way you're going to get to it is through the train"  
"Okay, then how much for a ticket?"  
"Quite a lot... 5000 munnie maybe?"  
"Crap, I left the rest of my 997,500 at Daybreak Town... I only have 2500"  
"Well then I suggest you'd get a job or win some at the casino" He pointed to a large building labeled as **"The Golden Sand"  
** I wandered in and was amazed as literally almost everything was red with a golden outline. I really thought this was a terrible idea as I was usually bad at card games and was usually bad with luck so I was really tied on options. I walked up to a camel staff member and asked, "Hey, what would you suggest to a guy with no card skills?" He looked down at me, "Well if you want there is a hyena looking for special help, he's great friends with the casino manager so he was allowed to advertise his request here, he's over there if you're interested" I looked over across the room, a hyena was sitting alone, with chips. I walked over to him, "Hey" I said. He looked up,  
"Yes?"  
"I heard you were looking for help, might I ask what you need?"  
"Yes well... I'm suppose to win this game... to help pay off a debt and... I won but there are these guys who have it out for me and want me to fail. They're watching me... I just want protection til I get home. I'll pay whatever you want!"  
"How about 2500 munnie?"  
"Yes yes that will do, let's go" He got up and began to walk fast. I kept up with him and looked around for any suspicious animals, I saw none though. We got outside and he stopped, "Uh... I'm afraid old Dennis here doesn't have a car so we'll have to walk, unless you have a ride?" I shook my head and we continued. It was very lively out here, at least in the casino area, once we reached the residential part of the town it was quiet.  
As we were walking I felt another heartless approaching, I readied my keyblade. Dennis gave off a whine as he saw my weapon appear out of nowhere. Then without warning, a possessor heartless flew down and attacked, I jumped between it and Dennis to avoid it from harming him. I took a couple blows but nothing new. I quickly slashed it into nothing and it disappeared. I could feel more heartless coming, wanting mine and Dennis's hearts.  
"M-m-monster!" Dennis began to run in panic, I followed. I did whatever I could and fought off the heartless. Soon we reached a small little house. Dennis began to take out his keychain, which had way to many keys! He began to laugh, "Hold on while I find the right one" It had been awhile since a heartless made an appearance and the dark feeling was gone. But something still lurked... **THERE!** A baboon began to come out of the shadows. Heading towards them! I ran up and stopped it from moving any further. Dennis had just now noticed the new problem and his eyes widened, "That's him! Get him away!" he began to look at his keys faster. The Baboon spoke,  
"Move out of the way, this doesn't concern you"  
"Actually, as a paid bodyguard, it does"  
"Well then I have no choice-" He slammed his fist into my stomach  
"GAH!" I backed up, "Well then..." I lunged at the baboon and smacked him with my keyblade. He fell over and growled. He got back up and tried to bite me, I dodged and hit him aside, then I casted Wind Barrage, sending the baboon flying back. He got up once again, he was having a hard to time hiding his pain. He gave a weak growl then took off, running.  
Finally Dennis unlocked his door, "Ah there we are, sorry it took so long, you're not hurt are you?" I shook my head, no. "Good, that's good... uh listen, thank you so much! Mister uh...?"  
"Trinity" I answered. **Leaf is just my party name. Trinity is my real name.**  
"Well, thank you, Trinity! Here's your reward, use it wisely" he grinned. He gave me my munnie, "Can I offer you a place to stay for the night? It's 1:30 surely you must be exhausted. I am!" I looked down.  
"If it's not to much trouble that'd be nice"  
"Oh not at all! Come come, I'll take the couch tonight"  
"Oh... that won't be necessary" I said.


	3. Rainforest District

The next morning I left Dennis's early, I asked for directions to the train and after we ate breakfast I left. I headed over to the Sahara Train Station, I walked up to a gazelle who was attending the booth.  
"Excuse me"  
"How can I help you today?" She asked.  
"I'd like one ticket to Zoo-"  
"Zootopia? Aw sorry but that way is closed for maintenance today" she looked down apologetically.  
"Um... well... any other way I can get to it?"  
"Yes well there's a trip that's going to Rainforest District, Fog St. You could ride that one and catch a train to Zootopia there"  
"How much?"  
"Just 5000 munnie please" And with that, I hopped on the train.  
I decided to sit in a seat up in a small empty room above the regular train compartments. I could see out everywhere up here. While the train began to move Chirithy poofed out next to me.  
"Well someone's been busy making money. Be glad you didn't hurt that baboon to seriously. You should be more careful next to time" I nodded an apology and Chirithy sat with me. "Boy this world sure is a nice one, it seems that no humans exist and mammals, as far as I know, are living in peace. I can't imagine how they'd react to seeing heartless"  
"Any idea of where this world's 'keyhole' would be?" I asked. Chirithy looked at me.  
"Keyhole? Why would you look for that?"  
"It's my only chance of getting home once I find the light"  
"Ah... well your guess is as good as mine and mine says it might be in this famous 'Zootopia'" We sat there for a couple more seconds and then a loud **THUMP** was heard. I looked out the window, **Heartless!** A tiger like heartless was sneaking it's way around on top of the train.  
"C'mon you got to stop it!" Chirithy poofed away as I got up and ran to the emergency exit at the back of the train. I jumped up to the top and was met with Soldier heartless as well as Darkballs.  
It was freezing out here, we had entered what I figured to be Tundratown with all the snow. A soldier began to spin itself and jump at me, I deflected it back and knocked it off the train. I battle a couple more as well as the Darkballs until I met with the tiger heartless. He growled at me, his eyes were blank and unemotional.  
"Spark dash!" I charged with my keyblade in an electrical state. The tiger tried to counter but one touch of my keyblade they had shocked the fur off of itself. I slammed the tigers face into the train and jabbed it's side. They roared and lunged at me, I wasn't strong enough to hold it back and it pinned me down. They bit into my shoulder and shook it. I grunted and then kicked them off me and got up. My shoulder was bleeding but I've suffered worse. I ran and got at least 5 hits on the heartless until it jumped away. He roared again and ran at me. They tried to bite my face off but I countered and slashed it back. The train had now entered into a less cold but wet environment. The tiger and I kept battling. I was getting exhausted and I didn't have anytime to use my cura spell to heal. I gave the tiger one final strike and sent it across the train. It slid over almost to the next train compartment. It laid there and didn't move. I assumed I had just knocked it unconscious. I cautiously made my way to it, but it still surprised me when it got up and knocked us both off the train. We fell on tree branches and fell all the way to the ground.  
I got up, my head hurt but I was okay. I looked around, a lot of lux, health and mp bubbles were sitting in one area. The fall must've killed the tiger. The train was long gone when I found it. No way I'd be able to catch up to it. I just decided to follow the tracks.  
"Can't get much worse I guess" I said to myself. Then it started to rain. Personally I had always wanted to go and visit a tropical rain forest like area. And i figured that this whole "becoming a wielder" deal had completely screwed that over, but I was wrong. Course it didn't have wild animal life but it still had a nice cold feel to the air. I'd find a wandering heartless here and there, I even met a couple of heartless in the shape's of monkeys. But I made it safely to the station. There were a lot of bridges, and everyone carried umbrella's. **I should buy one** I thought. I quickly found a shop and purchased an umbrella with a black and red pattern to it.  
I decided to walk to Zootopia as it wasn't that much further and I had no other option. I eventually came across this place which on the map was labeled as, Shady Place. And it did seem to have some shady animals. I noticed that a couple of sloths were staring at me. Though I just think that it was because their eyes move very slowly. Eventually I found my way to Zootopia and I spent the night at a motel.


	4. Zootopia

"Alright well I have no clue on how to find this 'keyhole' and not any better on the light but for now just do what you always do, fight heartless until you meet someone"  
"Will do" I told Chirithy who disappeared, leaving me alone. I walked outside and tried to sense for heartless where abouts. I eventually tracked some down and began to slay. The day kept going on and on with me just beating countless of heartless. Nothing really happened for that day. The next day I continued to hunt more heartless, and I had just finished of the last batch. I began to collect the lux and bubbles that they dropped until- "Freeze!" I stopped. I slowly turned around, to find a bunny in a police uniform with a bottle pointed at me, "Officer Judy Hopps! ZPD! I want you to lower your weapon and hands behind your back!" She gave a shocked look when my keyblade disappeared. "O-okay now... hands up?" she said sounding confused. Not sure what to do I just raised my hands up.  
"Now... tell me... what did you do to the shadow people?" She asked.  
"Shadow people?"  
"Yes the things that were just here"  
"Ohhh, the heartless"  
"Yes"  
"Well... I was killing them?"  
"Why?"  
"It's my job"  
"Wait really?"  
"Yes" I said, "They are my enemies"  
"Well... this is great!" She said, she began to do a little happy hop and grabbed my arm, "I can take you to the department and show you to Chief Bogo! Oh he'll want to know everything that you know! Come on!" We ran over to what was a little vehicle. No way I'd be able to fit. If I had to say Judy's height it was like 3 feet with me being about 5"5. She got in, fitting perfectly. She looked at me then realized the problem.  
"Oh..." she said, "I suppose we can walk?"  
"Or I can meet you up there, just give me directions" I said. She got out and stood next to me,  
"No way! I can't afford to let you leave, we're going together" I laughed,  
"Alright then, let's go" But before we could move heartless began to appear around us, a mix of Shadows and Violets. I equipped my keyblade.  
"Oh uh..." Judy took a step back and saw that we were surrounded. Then to my surprise, she readied herself for a fight.  
Together we took them down. Judy, being a trained officer I assumed, was using hand to hand combat skills to take down the Violets quickly and swiftly. The heartless were gone in no time.  
"Phew..." Judy gasped, "Barely broke a sweat" she laughed. I smiled, "Hey I never got your name" she poked me.  
"Trinity"  
"Nice to meet you Trinity... Oh and uh I guess I didn't give you a good introduction. Judy! Judy Hopps! Part of the ZPD! Zootopia Police Department!" We shook each other's hands, "Well then, let's get going" We began to walk and ran into a couple more heartless and got rid of them. Eventually as we were walking we began to talk, I explained my entire mission and where I came from and what a 'human' was.  
"So how do you think your party will act once you get back?" Judy asked.  
"Eh, they probably won't even notice I'm gone, to them I'm just another lux collector"  
"Aw that's not true I'm sure they're missing you right now"  
"Maybe, won't know until I get back" Then we arrived at the police department.  
We walked inside and approached a desk with a chubby jaguar sitting at it, talking to a female otter. He looked at me and stopped saying whatever it was he was talking about. Then he looked at Judy,  
"Ah Judy! Who's your friends here?"  
"This is Trinity, he knows-"  
"HOPPS!" I looked up to see a really blue buffalo, probably a Cape Buffalo, "REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" he left. Judy's gave me an awkward grin and said,  
"That's my chief um... ready to meet him?" We were soon sitting in an office with the buffalo who was staring me down.  
"Now, tell me why you brought this... 'person' to us" he said to Judy.  
"Well you see Chief Bogo, Trinity here says he knows how to defeat the shadow people" Bogo looked at me and gave me a questionable look.  
"He does now does he?"  
"Yes uh Trinity, if you'd explain-" I quickly explained what the heartless were and how to keep them from destroying the world.  
"Keyholes and lights? I have no clue what you are talking about nor do I intend to believe in this charade, you need to go home and take off this...this... costume! And stay out of matters that don't involve you! And Judy, might I speak to you-" he looked at me, "alone"  
I looked down and got up and left. I soon exited the police department. It was still pretty early so I decided to hunt down more heartless. Later that day, I happen to be wandering around when Chirithy appeared to fall on my head.  
"Say, isn't that the bunny you met earlier? If you ask me I think she's something special, I'd keep an eye on her if I were you" I looked over to where Chirithy was pointing and sure enough, Judy was there talking to some fox holding an empty baby carriage. I jumped down and the two looked at me. The fox was wearing a green shirt with a tie and khakis.  
"Oh hey, Trinity, where did you come from?"  
"And who is this?" Asked the fox.  
"Oh this is Trinity. Trinity, Nick" she introduced. I held out my hand to shake with him but he didn't seem to hyped about it. "Uh... Anyway, Trinity, Nick was just about to help me on a case to find a missing Mr. Otterton. So where did you see him last Nick?" Nick didn't look to happy with whatever was happening but he began to say,  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you but I do know where it is, let's go"  
"Okay... Uh Trinity if you want to come mm... I know! You can just ride on the back here, if you want, I'm sure it'll hold" I nodded and tried to seat myself lightly on the back, surprisingly the car didn't fall back. Though I guess Judy and Nick both weighed the same if not more than me. Soon we drove off to... well... Sahara Square. And arrived at a building.  
We walked in and the place had a mysterious feel to it. The only one in the room was a yak sitting at a desk, meditating.  
"Umm... Uhmmmm..."  
"Uh exuse me..." Judy said. The yak didn't hear here it seemed and continued to hum.  
"Uh hello!" The yak was startled,  
"Hm? Who? Oh huh-"  
"H-hi! I'm Officer Judy! ZPD! I was wondering if you could tell me when you last saw this otter, came here frequently" she handed the yak a photo of what I assume was a picture of Mr. Otterton. The yak scanned over the photo and gasped, then he sneezed.  
"Yea! Old Emmit haha. Haven't seen him in weeks! But hey! You should talk to his yoga instructor! I'd be happy to take you to go see her" he walked over to a door.  
"Oh thank you so much I'd appreciate that more than you can imagine- WOAH AH!" She looked away when she actually saw him, "You are naked!" She closed her eyes and covered her head. The yak looked back at her,  
"Uh? Oh for sure! We're a naturalist club" he began to giggle. Then he turned around and I had to advert my eyes from seeing something I didn't want to see. Nick looked at us both,  
"Oh yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. These guys, they'd be nakey" The yak opened up the doors and I was expecting to see a bunch of animals naked, but instead, it was a whole area full of heartless.  
"Woah! Heartless!" Judy jumped.  
"Yeah these guys showed up couple days ago, they won't leave but they haven't bothered us. We've been having the indoor activities since their arrival. We're all friends here" explained the yak.  
"Why haven't you reported this to the zpd?" Judy asked.  
"Because why should we? They're not hurting anything" I took out my keyblade and walked into the field, there were a couple shadows, soldiers, and a Large Body.  
"Come on Nick!" Judy said, getting into a fighting position.  
"Wait, what? You can't expect to beat those things, there's to many!"  
"Well Trinity and I have taken down more, and now you're with us!"  
"Carrots I don't know how to fight!"  
But Judy ignored him and pulled him out into the field as well. I attacked the Large Body and Judy fought some of the other heartless. Nick just stood there, not sure what to do. Then a Shadow approached Nick, he stumbled back and when it launched at him he instinctively whipped it back with his tail. He immediately killed it.  
"Oh... well that works I guess" I heard him say. Then he too began to fight.  
"Thundaga!" I raised my keyblade and casted thunder onto the Large Body, then I gave it a powerful jab and finished it off. I looked around, and saw that Nick could use some help. I joined in and got a soldier off his back.  
"Thanks pal" he said. Soon we had rid the Naturalist yard of the heartless. We walked back to the yak.  
"Wow great job! Thanks you so much, now we can have to regular classes! I'm going to tell everyone right now!" He started to run.  
"Woah w-wait can you-!" But before Judy could catch him he was gone. And soon enough, we had naked animals come out everywhere and ran into the yard. Now I'm like you, I usually see animals with no clothes on everyday and I'm okay with it, but when these animals have human characteristics and are standing upright, it's a little hard to look at. There were bear, hippos, zebras, cougars, and an elephant who was Mr. Otterton's teacher.  
"As you can see, Nangi is an elephant. So she'll totally remember everything, Yo Nangi!" Nangi was doing some stretching with some other elephants. She looked at us.  
"Say do you remember, 'Emmit Otterton'? He's went here for about six years?"  
"I have no memory of this beaver" was her only response.  
"Um he's an otter, actually" Judy showed her the picture of Emmit who she was using to cover her eyes with.  
"He was here a couple Wednesdays ago, remember?" asked the yak.  
"No"  
"Yeah he was wearing a green vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks and a pastel tie, real tight. Remember that Nangi?"  
"No" At this point Judy was writing down what the yak was saying.  
"Yeah we both walked him out and we saw him get into big white car with a silver trim and needed a tune up, the third cyclinder needed a tune up. Remember than Nangi?"  
"No"  
"You wouldn't have happened to have caught the number on the license plate... would ya?" Judy asked.  
"Oh for sure, it was 29THD03"  
"03 wow this is a lot of great info, thank you!"  
"Told you Nangi has a mind of a steel trap, I wish I had the memory of an elephant" I had to keep myself from laughing.  
The three of us walked out and stopped when Nick spoke,  
"Alright well that was a ball and you can thank me for the clue as any moron can run a license plate number, I will now take that pen" he held out his hand  
"Oh the plate...Oo the number! I'm not it the system yet I can't run the plate number!" Judy tapped her carrot pen against her mouth.  
"Give me the pen please" Nick said impatiently.  
"What was it you said? Any **_moron_** can run a license plate number? Gee, if only there were a moron up to the task"  
"Rabbit, I did what you asked! You can't keep me on the hook forever"  
"Not forever, well I only have 36 hours left. So.. can you do it?" The two just stared at each other. Then Nick spoke,  
"Actually, I just remembered I got a guy at the DMV"  
We soon found our way to to the DMV and we began to walk inside.  
"He's the fastest guy in here, we'll be in and out"  
"Great because we are really fighting the clock, every second counts-" The Judy realized what I realized,  
"They're all sloths!" she said. Literally the employee's were sloths, moving incredibly slow.  
"There he is! Hey Flash!" Nick pointed to a lone sloth in the middle desk.  
"You said this was going to be quick!" Judy whined.  
"What you think just because he's a sloth he can't be fast? I thought in Zootopia anyone could be anything! Hey Flash Flash hundred yard dash! How you doin buddy!" Flash looked up and Nick,  
"Nice to... see you... too..."  
"Hey flash I'd love you to meet my friends... I forget you names" Judy gave him a sarcastic smile,  
"Officer Judy Hopps ZPD and Trinity! How are you doing today?"  
"I am... doing..."  
"fine?" Judy interrupted  
"as well... as I... can... what... can... I... do..."  
"Well actually I need-"  
"for you... today..."  
"Well I was hoping you could run plate for us, we are in a real big hurry!"  
"Sure... what's the... plate"  
"29T-"  
"number..."  
"...29THD03" Flash then looked down at his tablet and began to type with one claw,  
"2...9...T...H...D!...0"  
"Hey Flash, wanna hear a joke?" Asked Nick  
"What? NO!" Judy said. Flash began to look at Nick,  
"Sure"  
"What do you call a camel, with three humps?"  
"I don't... know... what do you... call a camel... with three humps?"  
"...pregnant!" Nick began to laugh hysterically. For a second it was silent, then Flash began to laugh,  
"Ha...Ha..." Then he began to turn  
"Yes that was very funny now if you could- wait!"  
"Hey... Priscilla!" Then a female sloth with glasses began to turn towards Flash,  
"Yes... Flash?"  
"What do... you call... a three humped..."  
"A three humped camel! Pregnant! AAAAAHHHHH!" Judy hit her head on the table. I fell asleep while everything else happened so I woke up when we began to leave the DMV.


	5. Mr Big

Apparently the license number belonged to a limousine rental service. It was in Tundratown... brr... It was late at night too. Of course when we arrived at the place, it was closed.  
"Well looks like we've come to a halt, you can't get in without a warrent" Nick told Judy as she tried to open a gate.  
"What is your problem? Does seeing me fail some how make you feel better about yourself?" She said irritably.  
"It 100% does" Nick replied. Judy frowned at him.  
"Can't we wait til when they open up?" I asked.  
"No can do, I only have about a day left to solve this case, I have less than a day to solve this or I'm fired. We need to get in NOW!"  
"Well I'm afraid you can't do that as then **you'd** be breaking the law so if I can just have that pen please" Nick asked.  
Judy looked at him. Then held out the pen before throwing it behind her, past the fence. It hit the snow with a pfft.  
"Wow you throw like a bunny, but I guess I'll see you later, whenever that'd be" He began to climb the fence. Quietly Judy dug a hole under the fence for her and I to get through and obtain the pen again.  
"Actually I think I just saw a shady low life fox climbing over a fence on unauthorized terms" She told him. We began to walk around, it was dark but Judy used her phones flashlight ti illuminate the area. Soon we discovered the limo with the same license plate.  
"This is it!" Judy said happily, she opened the car door and her and Nick climbed in. Before I did I could sense some darkness around us. I looked over to some other limos and saw a Shadow move. I slowly walked over and found more heartless in the area. I quickly defeated each one of them and began to return to the two animals.  
"Guess not!" I heard Nick say. I looked over to where it came from, **Oh no!** Two polar bears had Nick and Judy and they dragged them into another limo. Before I could reach it, it took off.  
I quickly ran as fast as my legs would take me. Jumping from building to building, following the limo. I began to land onto another roof when I was bashed in the side by something. I fell to the ground when and looked up at my attacker. They we Gummi heartless. Leading them was a Gummi Copter. I jumped up off my feet and launched myself at the group of Gummi's. I took out a couple of smaller gummi heartless and then did what I could to take dodge the onslaught of attacks. It was like being rammed with giant rocks. I recovered and attacked once more, finishing off most of them except for the Copter which flew off. I was about to chase after it when I remembered Nick and Judy. I climbed back up and saw that the limo was almost far from me. I once again followed it. This time I noticed the Copter coming back with more heartless including a couple of Air Soldiers. I tried to dodge their attacks but I slipped on some ice and almost missed a jump. I was surrounded now, I quickly used a technique called, 'Ice Dash' and threw my keyblade in a circle. It took out most of the heartless. I jumped and whacked and Air Soldier and spun, slicing every heartless still alive. The Copter flew in and knocked me over. I quickly got up and jumped at it and crushed it. It was dead.  
Finally the limo had stopped at a big mansion. The polar bears dragged Judy and Nick in with them. I quietly snuck inside and followed them. It was easy at first but then they split up. Nick went into some office and Judy was carried down a couple of stairs. I went in after Judy and waited. They tied Judy up to a chair and left her. I came out from the shadows and untied Judy.  
"Thank you Trinity" She whispered, "Did you see where they took Nick?" I nodded a yes and we began to leave the room. We weren't able to hide though, a polar bear from across the hall saw us,  
"HEY!" He growled. He charged at us and another polar bear came around the corner and joined him.  
"Fira!" I cast fire balls at the bears and stopped them in their tracks. Judy took the advantage and gave one of them a good kick in the face, knocking them down. I followed and knocked the other down as well. Judy and I continued through the big building and found the office with Nick, he was being questioned by a small mouse.  
"Get them" The mouse hissed. Before we could do anything two hidden bears grabbed me and Judy, we couldn't break free.  
"Sir please, you must believe when I say I was being forced against my will to be with her!" Nick pleaded.  
"Eh... Sorry Nicky, but you've been a pain far to long"  
"Mr. Big please-!" Nick was then also grabbed by bear.  
"Ice them" Mr. Big ordered. The bears pulled off a rug on the ground, revealing a hatch. Under that hatch, was water with ice. The three of us could do nothing but struggle, but we were having no luck.  
With one last attempt I gave my captor a kick in the stomach, he gave an oof and dropped me, I caught myself before I fell in the water. I jumped up and attacked the other polar bears. They were pushed back and dropped Judy and Nick. I held them back while Judy confronted Mr. Big.  
"Mr. Big, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Emmit Otterton!" She said.  
"What? I'm under arrest? But he attacked my driver" He replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you know? He assaulted my limo driver and ran off, I had nothing to do with his appearance"  
"So... then you're innocent" Judy said with a sigh.  
"Innocent? As far as you know, yes. Seems we've gotten off at the wrong end, why don't you tell you're funny looking friend to lower his weapon and we gave go to my daughters wedding and talk" He was of course, talking about me. Judy gave me a nod. I put away my keyblade, but I didn't let the three bears out of my sight.  
Apparently Mr. Big had a daughter who was getting married, it was fun to watch. They even had little cheese cake that I could try. Even if my slice wasn't even as big as a bead it was good. Mr. Big then told of how Emmit was a friend of his and used his limo service often. Emmit had attacked the driver after becoming, 'Savage', whatever that means.  
"So where could we find this driver?" Judy asked.  
"His name is Manchas, lives in the Rainforest District in TuJunga"  
"Alright, thank you Mr. Big. And, sorry again for the disturbance we caused you" Judy said.  
"Don't mention it, and if it's not to much to ask, don't tell anyone about the 'Ice' thing. Got it?"  
"As you wish" Judy bowed her head and began to walk out with Nick. I was getting ready to go when Mr. Big stopped me,  
"Excuse me, you," I turned to him, "I admire how you saved your friends there. You seem like a man with real skill. Might I ask for you service?"  
"What kind of help do you need?" I asked.  
"Well you see... there's a thug on the street. He's kinda stolen something of mine. Yeah, my grand mama's chest of valuables... We found the guy but he had gone and sold it off. We gave him a week to pay it off and he's still not here, I want you to go find him and, 'take care' of him"  
My eyes widened, "You mean..."  
"Yes... Unless he can give me my grand mama's items back, which that'll never happen, I will not allow him to live. So... will you do it?"  
"What if he can give you back the stolen items?"  
"Then I guess I can pardon him, but he's not a nice one so it's unlikely that he'd do that. I've sent someone after him but he's failed to get close enough to him to do the job"  
"I can't promise about killing, but I'll do what I can" I said.  
"Very well, this man is a hyena, lives in the Sahara Square, here's his address. If you can get him, I will return you're kindness wisely" I gave the note a look and looked back at Mr. Big. I turned and left the mansion. Nick and Judy were waiting for me.  
"Hey! Come on! We got to get there quickly!" Judy waved at me.  
"Go on without me, I'm going to head to Sahara Square" I said.  
"Oh... alright then, take care Trinity"  
"Yeah... take care" Nick gave me a curious look. They two took a limo and drove off. And I began my hike back to Sahara Square.  
I actually made great time getting to the wanted address. I knocked on the door, the lights were still on. That's when I realized that this house looked familiar. The door opened up,  
"Ha ha! Trinity! It's so good to see you!" Dennis gave me a hug. After he let go he saw my face, which was a little sad smile, "Is something wrong?" He asked. **I have two options here; kill him, or find the stolen items...**  
"Mr. Big has informed me you've stolen some items, I'm here to acquire them" I answered. Dennis then gave me a frightened look,  
"No! You can't be! I-I thought you weren't with him!" He was about to close the door but I stopped him.  
"Listen, I'm not going to kill you, yet" I said, "I want you to tell me where I can find these items, every single one of them!"  
"I c-can tell you that!" He opened the door and ran over to a counter. "Here! I have the addresses of the items! Where they were shipped, or they were shipped to, everything! Just plea-ease don't kill me!" He handed me a note or a, 'receipt' with a couple addresses on them.  
"I'll find these and give what I can to Mr. Big, If I can't find them..." Dennis began to look at his feet. I turned and walked out.  
Looking at the receipt, it also had the munnie spent on the items, which I didn't think about. These were very expensive things as said but... dang! 1000 Munnie for a plate. I soon came across the first house. No one was home, which worked for me. I unlocked the door with my keyblade and went inside. There were several items this household bought of the stolen items. I soon found them and left the right amount of munnie for a full, 'refund' and left. I did the same thing with the next house and the last one. I was surprised I even had 5 munnie left. I had recovered every last item. I had began to walk back to Tundratown when I was bumped into by a figure. I dropped one of the items.  
"Hey watch where you're going-" It was the baboon that tried to attack Dennis, "You!" He looked over and saw the mirror that I dropped. He picked it up and looked at it, "Say... this is one of Mr. Big's items! You! No wonder you were with him! You're his accomplice!" I got up,  
"No you don't understand, I'm-"  
"You're coming with me!" He gave me a strong punch and I fell back. He quickly turned and ran, the baboon followed me. My effort to run was futile as he caught me, he tackled me and I dropped all the items. They skidded across off the side walk and down a hill.  
"Oh no!" The baboon got up and went after them. When I got down there, he had went after the items that had fallen, in quicksand! He was slowly sinking, "Help me!" he screamed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out, he lost every item. He fell on his knees, "How could I have left this happened, do you know what I could've made him do if I had gotten those items back! Grr..." He got up and stomped his foot, then turned to me, "This is all your fault!" He gave me a strong punch and I blacked out.  
I woke up and found myself tied up in the back of a semi truck, I think. It was dark except for the small window where I could see the baboon driving. I couldn't move. We were in Tundratown again. We were getting close to Mr. Big's house. I tried to move but i couldn't even move my hands. Suddenly the back door opened up barely, Dennis climbed in.  
"Dennis!" I said quietly  
"Shh!" He held a finger to his mouth. He untied.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I saw you get captured by this freak and felt like it was my fault you're in this situation. So I'm helping you, come one let's go!" He tried to open the door, it was locked from the outside, "No no no noooo!" Not to much longer we arrived at Mr. Big's mansion. The baboon got out and I could hear him talk as Mr Big came out to greet him,  
"Mr. Big! I know that Dennis may have been the one to steal the items but I found that Dennis has an accomplice! And just when I was about to recover the items, he tossed them into quicksand! Oh what a shame!"  
"Open the doors! Let me see this monster!" Mr. Big yelled. Dennis whimpered and hit behind a couple boxes. The doors opened up, and only I was standing there.  
Mr. Big's eyes widened, "I... I don't understand, you?"  
"Yes, it was him sir!"  
"Trinity, but why how could you do that? None of this makes since at all! Oh... my poor heart... my poor grand mama's stuff... gone"  
"Well you see, I was trying to give you back the items but he attacked me and the stuff fell into quicksand" I explained.  
"Charlie... is this true?" Mr. Big asked.  
"Well... I didn't know he was working for you..."  
"You fool! I should have you iced! But... It's not your fault... If only I could have Dennis here, I'd forgive you two and just ice him!" I glanced to the Dennis who was cowering behind the boxes. **He's right here.** I said in my head.  
"Mr. Big, you should know that Charlie here... he was planning on taking the items using the items against you and take over your gang" I said. Mr. Big just stared at me, no expression.  
"What are you talking about? I have no interest with his gang!" Charlie exclaimed.  
"You said you were going to make him to do whatever you wanted before you lost the items!"  
"Charlie... is this also true?" Mr. Big turned towards him.  
"N-no sir! You know I quit trying to do that!" Charlie took a step back but bumped into a polar bear.  
"I thought you were done with trying to double time me Charlie, now I see you still just want my welfare..."  
"Mr. Big! Please you don't understand!"  
"Oh I do Charlie... and I think it's time we have a talk... take him away for now"  
"No!" The polar bear grabbed him and walked into the mansion. It was just me and Mr. Big.  
"Trinity..." he said, "I'm sorry that you got caught up in this, Charlie has been a long member of my family... and not the best either... I grieve that the items were lost..."  
"I'm sorry, I really found them all and was coming back" I said.  
"I know, it was an unfortunate accident-" Suddenly a banging sound came from the driver seat of the truck. I picked up Mr. Big and we went to look. When I opened the driver door, the seat had a chest in it.  
"No... it can't be" I opened the chest, It was the items! "I... I thought-" There was a note. I picked it up and read it-

 _ **Don't ask how, but I have my ways...  
~Chirithy**_

"It's from Dennis" I lied. Mr. Big looked at the stuff,  
"Dennis got them? But how could he've-"  
"Says he only sold replica's... these are the real deal" Mr. Big smiled,  
"Well it seems he ain't so bad after all..." He gave each item a good look, "Everything's here! And in perfect condition!"  
"Well I guess you can thank him right?"  
"Yes, I can pardon him... And you! You are the reason all this happened! If there is any way I can repay you, just ask!"  
"Oh well... I'll let you know if I need anything," I said, "Here I'll get you and this stuff back to your office" And I did carry them back. As we passed the back of the truck, Dennis was no longer in there. He left. After I had gotten back out of the mansion, Chirithy popped out to my side,  
"Well quite the adventure wasn't it?" they asked. I smiled at them.  
"If I were you I would've given Dennis up, he was a thug"  
" ** _Was_**. He isn't anymore. Besides I don't want to be the cause of anyone's death" I said.  
"Yeah, guess it's better to just keep away from the mafia" Chirithy turned away and began to a walk. The sun was beginning to rise. Chirithy stopped and looked at me, "By the way, you're friends ran into some trouble at the rain forest. They're safe now, they're on their way to the town hall, just so you know" Then Chirithy disappeared.


	6. Cliffside Asylum

As Chirithy said, I found Judy and Nick at the town hall. They had told me a story that the driver of Mr. Big's limo had at first tried talking to them but the went savage for no apparent reason. They were unable to capture Manchas and he disappeared.  
"So what are we doing here?" I asked.  
"We're going to try and ask the mayor's assistant, Bellwether, to see if she can get us access to the cameras. To you know, find out where Manchas went," Judy explained, "There she is now" Bellwether was a small sheep. She wore big glasses and a blue coat, she was following who I guess was the mayor, and carrying a bunch of binders. She ended up running into the door that the mayor shut on her. I feel bad for her. The three of us helped her collect her papers and asked her for a way to use the cameras.  
"Yes of course!" she answered happily. She led us to the boiler room, or apparently the Assistant Mayor's "Office".  
"Just give me a second while I log in..." she began to type away on her computer, I was surprised she had one. After a minute of awkward silence she looked at Judy, "Where too?"  
"Uh... Rainforst District... Tajunga" she replied.  
"Alright... there! Traffic cams to the whole city" I looked and a ton of cameras popped up, "Phew, oh this is exciting! I mean, I never really get to do stuff this important"  
"But you're the assistant mayor of Zootopia" Judy said.  
"Oh... I'm more of a glorified secretary... I think Mayor Lionheart just wanted the sheep vote. But he did give me that nice mug!" Which was a, " **Worlds Best Dad** " mug with " **Dad** " scribbled out with " **Assistant Mayor** "  
"Feels good to be appreciated" She sighed. Suddenly a beep went off,  
"SMELLWETHER!" It was Lionheart  
"Ack, that's his uh, a fun little name he likes to use. I once called him, 'Lion ** _fart_** '. Let me tell you, he did not care for that!" She answered the machine, "Yes sir?"  
"I thought you were going to cancel my afternoon!"  
"Oh dear, I better go!" She got out of her chair and headed towards the door, "Let me know what you find. It was really nice for me to be-"  
"While we're young Smellwether!" Bellwether then ran for the door and left.  
Nick looked at Judy and I, "You think when she goes to sleep, she counts herself?" I shrugged.  
"Shush" Judy hopped into the chair, "Alright let's take a look... Tajunga, Tajunga, Tajunga... we're in" She opened up a camera and a video of her and Nick being chased by a panther started playing. Eventually it led to them jumping off a dock, how they survived, I didn't ask. The panther, Manchas, was stuck to a pole. Instantly a black van showed up. Two wolves got out from the back.  
"Who are these guys?" Judy whispered.  
"Ugh... Timber wolves... look at these dumb dumbs" The two wolves slowly moved towards Manchas before capturing him in a net! Judy let out a gasp.  
"Betcha a nickel one of them's going to howl" Nick joked. But sure enough, they started howling, "Yup see, told ya. I mean what is it with wolves and the howling?"  
"Howlers!" Judy exclaimed, "Night Howlers! That's what Manchas was afraid of!" Night Howlers are apparently what Emmit Otterton was yelling before he vanished from his limo, "Wolves! The wolves are the Night Howlers! If they took Manchas-"  
"I bet they took Otterton too!" Nick finished her.  
"All we gotta do is find out where they went" Judy began clicking through the cameras as the van drove around. Soon it led them to going on an unknown road.  
"Where does that road go?" Judy asked.  
"Hmm... I bet ya it's Cliffside Asylum" Nick guessed.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"It's an old asylum, thought to be abandoned but..."  
"Alright then that's our next stop! Let's go!" Judy took off.  
"Phew, won't we ever get a break" Nick sighed as he followed.  
We soon arrived at Cliffside Asylum, it had started become really cloudy. The asylum sat right on the edge of a waterfall. The three of us peered over a rock. There were guards just standing around. Wolves to be exact. We moved over to where the side of a booth where two wolves were standing around. One white wolf was in a long trench coat, the other was a grey wolf. Nick quickly waited for the right moment and then snuck to the other side of the booth. Then Judy followed, I hesitated then went.  
"Uh?!" The grey wolf turned around and saw me, "Intruder!" The white wolf looked at me then barred his teeth. I equipped my keyblade and attacked. I almost had my throat bit out but thankfully I was a much better fighter than these wolves. I knocked them out, but unfortunatley there were five other wolves at the entrance of the building. They began to run at me,  
"Great job keyboy!" Nick hissed.  
"Just stay down Nick, he's got this" Judy ensured. I returned the wolves charge and threw my keyblade at them, it slash at them and they fell over.  
"Come on! Let's go!" Judy and Nick ran and I followed.  
We snuck through a pipe and crawled our way into the building. We soon found ourselves in a hospital room, with pretty new equipment. Judy started recording and we entered another room.  
"Look at all these cells" Nick said, "It's pretty weird" Then an otter jumped at Nick! It was in the cell so it ran into the glass wall.  
"Woah... look! It's him!" Sure enough, it was Emmit. He was hiding underneath his bed, his eyes were dilated and he had nothing but violence on his face. Judy began looking around at the other cells,  
"Ten... eleven... T-this is all of them! All fourteen missing mammals! They're here!"  
"Uh that's great carrots but uh-" suddenly voices came from outside. **Someone's coming!** The three of us quickly hid in a cell. The door opened.  
"Enough! I don't want excuses doctor! I want answers!" It was Lionheart!  
"Mayor Lionheart, please, we're doing everything we can!"  
"Really?" He asked, "Cause I got a dozen and a half animals who have gone off the rails crazy and you can't tell me why! I call that awfully far from 'doing everything'!"  
"It may be time to consider **_biology_** "  
"What?! What do you mean biology?"  
"The only animals going animals going savage or predators. We **can not** keep it a secret! We need to come forward!"  
Lionheart hummed, "Great idea, tell the public. And how do you think theyre going to feel about their mayor, WHO'S A LION! I'LL BE RUINED!"  
"Well what does Chief Bogo say?" The doctor asked calmly.  
"Chief Bogo doesn't know! And we- are going to keep it that way" Suddenly Judy's phone started ringing!  
"Oh no!" Judy whispered. Lionheart and the doctor looked around.  
"Someone's here!" Lionheart said.  
"Sir you need to go, now!" They began to run out, "Security sweep the area!" The doctor locked the door as an alarm went off. A red siren light started to go off as well as a buzzing noise. The cell door we were hiding in began to close, "No!" Judy yelled. Before it could close, I put my keyblade between it.  
"Hurry!" Rushed Nick. With all my strength I pushed the door open. We got out safely but unfortunately a trio of wolves rushed in the room, with tranquilizers! One quickly fired and shot Nick in the leg,  
"GAH!" Nick fell over. I quickly jumped at the wolves and took them out. Judy rushed over to Nick, "Nick are you okay?!" she asked.  
"I thunk suu" Nick blurted.  
"Defective tranquilizer dart, Nick can you walk?"  
"I cuan try" He barely managed to take a step.  
"Trinity what are we going to do! We can't all get out with him like this!"  
"I can carry him!" I said.  
"But you're the only that stands a chance against the wolves! You can't fight and carry dead weight!"  
"Hey! I'm nut dead weaght" Nick complained.  
"Maybe I can create a distraction! For you two to escape! Or we can hide Nick and come get him later!" Judy thought.  
"Don't weave me!" Nick cried. Judy stared at me. **What should we** **do?! Leave Nick?! Or leave Judy?! What to do, what to do?!  
** "Do you think you can get the wolves off us?" I asked Judy.  
"I might be able too!" I lifted Nick up onto my back.  
"Let's do this!" I said. Judy got up and check outside,  
"Here comes some, wait til it's clear-"  
"Over there!" Yelled a voice. Judy took off, followed by a couple of wolves. Without a second to wait I walked out of the room, with Nick clinging to my back. I walked the opposite way that Judy went. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't much with Nick's heavyweight on me. We turned around a corner and I came to a halt-  
"Heartless!" I exclaimed. Nick looked up,  
"Whut are we goeng to do?" he asked.  
"uh... just hold on" I ran and jumped as high as I could, I landed on a Violet and squished it, then hopped onto a Shadow. I dodged a Wizard's thunderball and ran past it. We still had not run into any wolves but more and more heartless were appearing. Suddenly I heard a voice,  
"Wha-What are you?!" **Lionheart!** I looked into the room where he was cornered by some heartless Soldiers, "Stop!" I was going to try and save him but before I could they attacked and dragged him into the darkness, "AHH!" he screamed, "SOMEONE HELP MEEE-" He was cut off as he disappeared. **He's really gone!** ****Nick let out a grunt,  
"Trinuta, we need to goo" he said. I shook my head and remembered what was going on. I left the room and began to run. Right as we we about to get to some stairs, footsteps started to come from them, then behind us,  
"There they are!" howled a wolf, we were surrounded!  
"Do sumthun" Nick pleaded. I had no choice, there was no other option. I lept out an open window, with broken bars. Nick and I both started screaming as we fell to our deaths... Or so I thought, we landed in water. It was a stinging pain but we survived. I swam back to land withh Nick. He was breathing heavily,  
"Don't... do... thut... agun..." he breathed. I looked up, we were pretty far down but, we could walk it. I then saw red and blue lights blaring. Judy had called the cops.  
"What do you mean he was **_taken_**?!" Bogo roared. I looked down, "So he's just... gone?" he asked. I gave a sad nod. He looked up, "Of all things to happen, we found the mammals but now we got a kidnapped criminal mayor" he walked away. Then Judy came up,  
"They got Nick in the ambulance, he's just going to rest for awhile"  
"Will he be alright?" I asked  
"Yes of course, it was just a tranquilizer dart. Ha! If it was an elephant one he'd been out!" Judy joked, "So what happened to Lionheart?"  
"The heartless took him"  
"So he's... dead?  
"I don't know..."  
"Well... they caught the doctor and the wolf henchmen, they're taking them into custody"  
"So that's it? Case solved?"  
"Yup, of course the press is going to be pestering us tomorrow so... that'll be fun" Judy forced a smile.  
The next day, Judy, Nick and myself stood inside the police department. Chief Bogo was answering questions of many camera men and reporters. Judy was a nervous wreck as she was having to go up and do the same.  
"Okay! Press Conference 101! You wanna look smart? Answer their question with **your** own question then answer that question!" Nick instructed, "Like this, 'Scuse me, Officer Hopps. Uh what can you tell us about the case? Well was it a tough case? Yes, yes it was... You see?"  
"You should be up there with me, both of you, we did this together"  
"Well, are we cops? No, no we are not" Nick replied. I shrugged. Judy chuckled,  
"Funny you should say that, because... uh well I've been thinking, it... would be nice to, have a partner" She handed Nick a partner application. He took it and looked at it, then looked at her, "Here, in case you need something to write with" she handed him the carrot pen he's been trying to get from the start.  
"But carrots... why me?" Nick asked, "Why not furhead here, the one with all the fighting skills?"  
"Because Trinity here can't be an officer, he already has a full time job. To protect us from the heartless" Judy smiled at me.  
"Officer Hopps!" Bellwether called from the stage. She gestured for Judy to come up, "It's time" Judy began to walk up. Nick looked at the paper, then me,  
"What do you think? Think I'd make a trustworthy ZPD officer?"He asked sarcastically.  
"I think it would make Judy very happy" I said.  
"Yeah, you're right. Besides, she'll still be lost in this city without someone to watch over her" Nick started laughing. He began to fill out the paper.  
"What is the connection of the animals?" a reporter asked Judy.  
"Well they are all predators" she answered. Another reporter began,  
"So... predators are the only ones going savage?" Judy thought for a second,  
"That is... yes that is accurate, yes"  
"Why?! Why is this happening!" Asked a pig reporter.  
"We... still don't know" The press began to look disappointed, "But we uh... it, may have something to with **biology** " Nick looked up.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"A biological component... you know... something in there... DNA" A gazelle reporter held her hand up,  
"In their DNA? Can you elaborate on that please?"  
"Yes, what I mean is... that thousands of years ago... predators survived through their aggressive instincts and they may be reverting back to their... primitive savage ways" Nick looked at the pictures of the missing mammals that were being tamed with muzzles, trying to attack everyone. I could see fear in Nick's eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.  
"Will it happen again?" A reporter asked.  
"It is possible," Judy replied, "So we must be vigilant, and we at the ZPD are her to protect you" That's when the press went nuts. Endless questions began to be said, Judy was being overwhelmed. Bellwether took the stage,  
"Okay thank you Officer Hopps uh that's all the time we have, no more questions!" Judy walked back over to us.  
Judy let out a sigh, "Phew that went so fast, I didn't get a chance to mention you or say anything about how we-" Nick stopped her,  
"Oh you said plenty" Judy looked at him,  
"What do you mean?"  
"'Clearly there's a biological component?' 'These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways'? Are you serious?"  
"I just stated the facts of the case. I mean, it's not like a bunny could go savage"  
"Right, but a fox could, huh?" Nick said  
"Nick stop it" Judy whined, "You're not like them"  
"Oh there's a them now?" Nick said questionably. Judy sighed,  
"You know what I mean, you're not that kind of predator"  
"The kind that needs to be muzzled? The kind that makes you carry fox repellent?" Nick pointed at a little bottle on Judy's belt. The same one she pointed at me when we first me, I just now realized that it was fox repellent, "Don't think I didn't notice that little item, the first time we met" Judy was to ashamed to say anything back, "So let me as you a question, 'Are you afraid of me'?" Again Judy couldn't say anything, she just stared at him, "Do you think I might go nuts?... That I might go **_savage_**?! That I might try to... **eat you?!** _"_ Judy stumbled back and unlatched the pocket with the repellent in it. She gave out a surprise grunt.  
"I knew it... tch..." Nick sighed. Judy quickly realized she did the wrong thing, "Just when I thought somebody believed in me..." Nick took out a peice of paper, "It's probably best if you don't have a **predator** as a partner" Nick gave her the note and walked off. Judy looked over the paper, it was filled out and everything.  
"No..." She ran after him,"Nick!" Before she could reach him though, a swarm of news reporters blocked her way. Nick was gone. Later that day I met Judy outside the police department. She was very upset.  
"Oh Trinity, how could I have been so stupid? Was I wrong to say what I said?" She sat down on the steps, "Now everyone's freaking out over any predators going savage and it's all because of what I said!" She hid her face in her hands.  
"Judy..." I said  
"It's okay... I'll be find, I'm sure this'll all blow over soon and we'll realize that predators aren't going savage randomly, Lionheart was probably the reason why they were in the first place... and now that he's gone..." Judy stood up and began to walk off, "I'll see you later Trinity..."  
I watched her leave until she I couldn't see her. Chirithy poofed out by my side, "Do you think that this thing will end so quickly?" they asked.  
"I'm not sure..." I said, "Anyway we can fix it?"  
"Not really... only time will heal itself"


	7. Nighthowlers

Things did not get better. Days... weeks went by and the city was not doing well. I kept seeing reports of prey being scared predators. Stores and other public facilities began to become prejudice and ban any service to predators. Then came right activist groups for the predators, some even led by prey! But the efforts were futile... I thought things would get better but predators still are going savage for no reason, and worse, the Night Howlers aren't around to instantly capture them so only the ZPD could get them, only when they were reported. I also noticed a heavy increase in the number of heartless in this world. There's so many now that I can't keep up, even the ZPD are looking in and fighting the heartless. Chirithy says it's because this world has lost most of it's light or more to be more exact, the animals have lost the light from their hearts. I haven't seen much of Nick since the press conference, and even less of Judy after she resigned from the force and went back hom. I myself had to be more cautious of going around the city as the prey were unsure of what I was. Most of the city had evacuated due to the big danger of heartless everywhere. Not too many people stayed... This world has doomed itself.  
One morning I got up and Chirithy was at the end of my bed, "Alright kiddo I think it's time we go search for this keyhole somewhere else... The police have things from here" They said. I looked down,  
"Chirithy... This isn't right" I said, I looked up at them, "We have to fix this"  
"Well unless you can find the cause of why the animals are attacking each other, then it's best to find the keyhole before the heartless do"  
"Why's that?"  
"Because... if the heartless find the keyhole... it's bye bye world"  
"What!" I yelled, "I didn't know that!"  
"I didn't tell you that because I wanted you to focus on finding the light... which you did"  
"You mean Judy, but she went home"  
"I know, and she's doing fine but you've searched all around town and we haven't found anything on the keyhole... it's time to move on..." I just stared at the floor for a couple of seconds,  
"I want to try and help these people first" I said. Chirithy sighed,  
"I knew you'd say that, well if you were start looking for the cause I'd go ask the one that took over the situation; The new mayor"  
I walked into the town hall and went straight to the mayor's office where, Bellwether was waiting for.  
"Oh its you!" she said, "You're Judy's friend uh..."  
"Trinity" I said.  
"Trinity! That's right, ahh... how can I help you?"  
"I'd like to get access to any information on the savage mammals Mayor" I asked.  
"Oh really? What for?"  
"I think that there may be more of why they're going savage and I'd like to look into it"  
"Oh I don't think that's a good idea I mean our scientist have already try to determine the cause so many times and not one has brought back a single result"  
"But Bellwether I think you-"  
"Sorry this is not open for discussion, have a good day" She got up and pushed me out the room. Chirithy was there waiting for me,  
"Quite the strange reaction wouldn't you say?" they asked.  
"Yeah it was... ah I'm no good at this detective work, we need someone who knows what they're doing"  
"Well... there is someone that I think be happy to help fix this"  
"You're right, let's go" I said.  
I soon had arrived at Bunny Burrow, Judy's hometown. Like Zootopia, this place was infested with heartless. After clearing most of them out I began to head to where Judy lived, or where Chirithy said she lived. I knocked on the door of her house. It was a small house, but it was perfect for bunnies. The door opened up and a rabbit in overalls and a trucker hat greeted me,  
"Uh... can I help you?" he asked.  
"I'm here to see Judy? Judy Hopps"  
"Uh and how do you know her?"  
"I was friends with her when she was in Zootopia" he stared at me before calling,  
"Judy! You have a visitor" A minute later she came to the door,  
"Oh Trinity... it's you! Good to see you" she said.  
"Good to see you too"  
"So what brings you to our quite little town?" As she said that I could hear just babies crying. I began to tell Judy about Bellwether's reaction on my question.  
"Really? She wouldn't let you try? There's something weird about that" she said, "But it's true, no one has been able to determine why predators are going savage. If only it weren't just predators... if prey could go savage then everyone wouldn't be afraid of predators only... But prey can't go savage"  
"Actually that's not true Jude" Her dad called from the kitched, "You know very well about the story of your Uncle Terry ate some midnicampum holicithias and bit your mother"  
"Oh right... but that's only because he ingested a plant you're not suppose to eat"  
"Midni- what? What is that?" I asked. Judy began to walk to a garder,  
"Midnicampum holicithias, they're a type of flower that are really only used to keep away insects but can turn anyone crazy if they eat it"  
"huh..." Judy stopped,  
"Wait, what the-" I looked over to where she was look, it was a Soldier heartless! Taking some of the midnicampum holicithias! "What are they doing!" It began to run away, "Come on!" Judy ran after it. I followed, soon more heartless appeared, trying to help the Soldier,  
"Firaga!" I showered the heartless in fire, letting Judy gain speed on the Soldier. The Soldier turned and spun itself at Judy, she quickly caught it and pushed it back. It kept flying towards her and all she could do was move back. Finally she stopped it and gave it a good kick. It dropped the midnicampum holicithias but got up and started to run off. I quickly caught up to it and finished it off. Judy was about to grab the floweres when a car zoomed by, blowing the flowers in the air. A heartless gummi caught it and began to fly off with it.  
"No!" Judy yelled. I had no idea what to do, but then when I look down I see Judy running towards me, she jumped and jumped on me and then leapt off, springing high in the air! She caught the gummi and destroyed it. I caught her before she hit the ground. She had the flowers in her hand.  
"We did it!" she cheered.  
We headed back to her parents house and she told them what happened. I had learned them names of her parents too, her dad Stu, and her mom Bonnie.  
"Bah those heartless, nothing but trouble since they arrived at the farm" Stu groaned.  
"So far we've haven't had much trouble with them but they do like to steal those holicithias a lot" Bonnie explained, "I wish we knew why" sighed Stu. Suddenly there was a knock on the door,  
"Oh that must be Gideon with the pie" Stu headed towards the door.  
"Gideon? Gideon's the one that's been delivering pie this whole time?" Judy looked at her mom.  
"Oh yea you didn't know? He's been a real good partner since we partnered up with him"  
"Wow..." Judy awed.  
"Here are the pies Mr. Hopps" Gideon said.  
"Why thank you! And here's your share of the sales... let me just put down these holicithias for a second" Stu went over to the table.  
"Well well, Gideon Grey" Judy greeted him,  
"Oh hey Judy" He said, Gideon had a real country accent, "Say I thought that those things uh..." He was pointing to the flowers.  
"Midnicampum holicithias" Judy answered.  
"Yeah them uh... I thought those were called night howlers" Judy laughed,  
"Ha no **_Night Howlers_** are a group of wolves that were- Oh my gosh! Trinity!" Judy grabbed my shirt and pulled herself up to match my height, "Night howlers aren't the wolves! They're the flowers!"  
"Wait... then that means" I began to put everything together.  
"Yes! That's why the heartless want it! The heartless are trying to make everyone go savage!" That didn't sound right  
"Um... I don't think the heartless are that smart, someone is trying to do that though" I corrected her, "But where do we start?"  
"What are you two going on about?" Stu said as he closed the door.  
"Dad! Keys! Now!" Stu then took out some keys and tossed them to Judy,  
"Jude what are you doing?" But before she answered she pulled me outside and into her dads truck. We began to drive off.  
"Okay, a couple of weeks ago, the same day you and I met. I had went to go investigate where you were at, along the way I saw a weasel that had robbed a plant store, I ignored him as someone else was already after him but later when he was brought to the station, he was found with those flowers!" Judy explained.  
"So you think he may know who is behind all this?" I asked.  
"Possibly... it shouldn't be that hard to find him..."  
"Unless he left the city" I added.  
"Oh crap that's right... How will we know if he's still there?"  
"Hm... if only we knew someone that knew the streets" Judy looked at me,  
"We do..." she said.  
"Who?" She just stared at me the looked back at the road, "Oh..." **_Nick_**.  
There still remained the question of whether he was still in the city too. Judy did ask some little white fox for his whereabouts and we found him in an alleyway... just drinking a soda.  
"Nick..." Judy called. Nick didn't look at us, "Nick look, Trinity and I have found that night howlers are a type of plant! Not wolves!" Nick then actually looked at us,  
"Really? Gee that would've been great info four weeks ago" He then went back to sipping his soda.  
"Nick come on... I'm sorry for what I've said, for what I've done, I just need your help to fix this! I really believe we can! Don't **_you_** want to help this city?" No one moved,  
"Why should I?" Nick finally said, "This city's only ever treated me as a shifty fox, I could care less what happens to it, you prey did this to yourself" Judy sighed,  
"What do we do Trinity? He's not going to help us" She looked at me. I took a step towards Nick.  
"Nick" he looked at me, "Look, I don't know much about this world, or it's history but... I know that predators aren't having it easy and it's the prey's fault obviously, but if you don't help us well... we're still going to save this city! And not only will you miss a chance to redeem yourself, you'll only help show that only prey will do what it takes to make things right... but please, I'd like you to come with us" Nick stared at me with his shades. Then he stood up,  
"You really think that this place can be saved?" he asked, "That you can just get a reason why predators are going savage and everything will be perfect for everyone? Well you're wrong! No matter who or what is a hero, prey will only look at predators like they're monsters..."  
"It can change," I replied, "You can help them realize that" He sighed and looked down.  
"You don't understand... there is no reason for me to help..." Then he smiled at me, "But I took an oath, never let them see that they get to you, let's go"  
"Really!" Judy gave a little happy hop. Nick gave us a nod, and just like that, we were off.  
Judy began to tell Nick about the recent knowledge collected and the possible lead.  
"A criminal weasel huh? Sounds like Duke Weasleton and, yes he's still here" We soon discovered him sleeping in a cardboard box"  
"Hey Duke" Nick woke him up.  
"Wha-" He sat up, "What do you want Wilde?" he asked sharply.  
" ** _I_** want to know what you were doing with night howlers and why you were stealing them" Judy asked.  
"What is it to you fluffy? None of your business and even if it were I'm not saying a word either of ya" He curled up back into his box and began to try and sleep.  
"What do we do now?" Judy asked. That's when I remembered something,  
"I have a friend that'd be happy to help" I said.  
"Ice 'em" ordered Mr. Big. A polar bear began to lower Weasleton into the ice water,  
"Hey! Woah woah!" He looked at Mr. Big, "You dirty rat! Why are you helping them? She's a cop!" He pointed to Judy.  
"Because their friend here helped me recover some of my grand mama's stuff" Mr. Big smiled at me, "Now ice this weasel"  
"No no! I'll talk!" We all looked at him, "Okay, I was stealing night howlers for someone!"  
"Who's this, someone?" Judy asked.  
"A ram named Doug, got a drop spot underground. Just watch it! Doug is the opposite of friendly... he's **_unfriendly_**..."  
We let him go and the three of us headed over to the said location. It was in an abandoned subway station. Sure enough, we found the subway with a whole farm of night howlers. Inside was a ram in a hazmat suit, he was creating some kind of blue mixture. The three of us snuck in and hid under some tables. After a minute of observation, Doug opened up a briefcase, inside was a gun! Doug loaded it with some sort of blue ball. I looked up and saw pictures of animals faces, some were X out. One was Emmit Otterton, another one, Manchas. Then it hit me, this guy was the one turning animals savage! He shot them with the night howlers and turned them savage!  
"Psst..." Judy signaled for me to do something quick. I got out from under the table and gave the ram a good whack, he fell down, unconscious. Judy and Nick got out and Judy headed for the driver room of the train.  
"Uh carrots, what are you doing?" Nick asked.  
"Trying to... start..."  
"Okay well i seriously doubt that's going to wor-" Suddenly the train began to move, "Oh... what do ya know"  
The train began to move, Judy had planned on showing all this to Bellwether. Everything was running smoothly, until suddenly a banging noise started to come from the top. I got a overwhelming sense of darkness. I readied myself, that's when an Invisible came through the top hatch of the ceiling. Nick also saw it,  
"Ah! What is that!" Judy looked back and too saw it,  
"Don't mind what it is, just help Trinity take care of it" she told him. Nick slowly walked behind me,  
"You can take him right?" He asked. I jumped and parried with the Invisible, they always carried giant swords, and backed it into the wall. I quickly gave a heavy blow to it and it broke through the back door. More heartless were following the train. A violet had casted fira and shot a fireball at Nick. He jumped as it burned his foot,  
"Hot hot!" he cried. I cast Firaga back at the group of violets. I could see that the Invisible was coming back. Then without an hint it dashed forward and swung at me. I would've been dead but something stopped it, Nick had grabbed the Invisble's arm with his tail. He through it back and I lunged at the invisible, giving it a spark dash, finishing it off.  
The train had just now left the tunnels and we were in open sky. I jumped up on top of the train. Nick joined me, some Air Soldiers had came in and attacked. Nick and I took care of them without any problems.  
"AHH!"  
"Judy!" Nick gasped. We went back inside, Doug had gotten back up and was attacking Judy. Nick quickly grabbed him, "Get off of her!" but Doug shoved him back, he fell against the wall. I quickly charged and swung so hard he flew out the front window. Suddenly the train make a sharp turn, it began to tilt!  
"Brakes!" Nick ordered. Judy tried to grab the brake but it broke off...  
"We have to get out, now!" Judy said. We all three jumped out of the window and landed inside a building that the train had entered. It rammed straight into a wall and blasted into a fire. The three of us sat there, staring at it.  
"It's all gone" Judy said, "All the evidence"  
"Well... not all" Nick held out a briefcase.  
"Oh Nick! You clever fox!" She punched his arm and took off with the briefcase, "We got to show this to Mayor Bellwether!"  
We had ran and were almost at the exit when a familiar voice stopped us, "Judy!" We all turned.  
"Bellwether!" Judy quickly ran to her. Mayor Bellwether was accompanied by two rams, "Bellwether you are not going to believe what we have found! And it's all in this briefcase!" Judy explained.  
"Yes! You did very good Judy, now just hand me the briefcase" Bellwether held out her hand. Judy paused for a second,  
"Wait a minute... how did you know where to find us?" She asked.  
"Oh you know... just that I'm the mayor..." Bellwether tried saying. But the three of us ran towards the door. But the door was guarded by a couple more rams. The three of us turn and ran into a different part of the museum. Nick and Judy kept going but I stopped and turned around. Two rams saw me and charged. They tackled me but I held on and pushed them back. I then dashed forwards and gave them both a jab. Then finished them with a spin. They fell back in pain. Bellwether and two more rams came,  
"Ugh you..." snorted Bellwether, "I told you, you should've just stayed out of things that don't concern you!" She snapped her fingers and the two other rams charged. The same result happened. She looked at me, "You think you're all that smart, trying to out muscle me and give your friends and escape route but guess what! I know who you are! And I had a back up plan..." Before I could do anything, she shot me... with a tranquilizer. I fell to the floor and was slowly blacking out. Bellwether walked over to me and bent down to look me in the face, "Oh weren't expecting that? Were ya? Haha and I still have more men to go after those two, you, lost" I fought back the urge to let the darkness consume me. A ram had picked me up and carried me over to a hole in the museum, it was a hole with fake plants and animals. The ram dropped me into it. Then before I knew it, Nick and Judy were next to me in the hole  
"Trinity!"Judy put my head on her lap, "Are you okay?"  
I didn't answer, instead I raised my keyblade and casted,  
"Esunaaaa" (Esuna) and suddenly I was back to a healthy state. I stood up, "Now I am" I said. Bellwether started laughing, "Well it's too bad you didn't cast that while you were free, and I have this!" She held up the Night Howler Gun and aimed it at me.  
"Why are you doing this?" Judy asked.  
"Why?" Bellwether laughed, "Because I am tired of predators treating prey like they are the lesser being! You of all should know what it's like to be underestimated or unappreciated! Aren't you sick of it? Sure predators may be bigger and stronger but we prey out number them ten times! So while they can try and be scary, we can out rule them and rid the world of them! I've been turning the predators savage so that we would finally realize what threat they actually still are! Join me Judy! We can create a world without fear, without predators to always out show us! Or... would you prefer to be slain by your gold wielding friend?" Quickly I lunged at her, but she was prepared and shot me with the night howler. I stopped and held my stomach, expecting to feel something but... I only smelled... blue berries? I got up, and looked at Bellwether. She then realized something was wrong and check the gun. It wasn't loaded with night howlers... it had blue berries!" I took a step froward but her and the rams all stepped back in fear, "Well you can' hurt me! I'm the mayor! No one will believe what you have to say! You have no evidence!"  
"That's where you're wrong!" Judy then took out her carrot pen and played a audio clip, "I've been turning the predators savage so that we would finally realize what threat they actually still are!" All I could see in Bellwether's eyes were fear. She began to try and run but soon we both realized we were surrounded by the ZPD! We had won.


	8. Mayor Lionheart

Apparently when Judy and Nick ran off without me they had switched the night howlers out with some blue berries Nick carried on him (They're his favorite). And then they anticipated for Bellwether to tell them her evil scheme which then they'd record her. She was soon then put away for causing the animals going savage and framing Lionheart. Not to much long after the press showed up to once again, interview Judy. She explained everything and soon the crowd was going nuts over the news. That's when a scream was heard,  
"AHH! Help!" a female zebra ran in, "It's Lionheart! He's gone savage!" Everyone started panicking and ZPD officers ran out. Judy, Nick, and I looked at each other and went to go see what was happening. Sure enough, Lionheart had returned. But he was attacking everyone around him! He clawed at some officers and injured them. He turned and chased a young bear under a car, fortunately he was unable to get the cub.  
"Guys, his eyes" Nick pointed out, I looked and Lionheart's eyes, they were all white, and his fur was almost black.  
"He's being controlled by the darkness" I said, "That's not him"  
"Can we save him?" Judy asked. I shrugged, I have never seen anything like this before. I was clueless. But he had to be stopped. I quickly approached him and held my keyblade firmly, he turned away from the cowering cub and growled at me. Then Judy and Nick both stepped up to my side, "We got your back" Judy said.  
I charged, "Aspir!" I drained some of Lionheart's energy to power up my magic. I then gave him a jab, "Spark Break!" I struck him multiple times, "Spark Blast!" "Icicle spear!" I then impaled him with icicles. He was still going, he was about to get up but then was knocked over by Judy who tackled him with her foot. Then Nick came in and spun himself into Lionheart, striking him mulitple times! Lionheart shoved them away and lunged at me, he clawed my chest but that was the only time he was able to hit me. I pushed him back I slammed his face into the concrete ground. Then Judy hopped onto to Nick who threw her into the air, she then landed right onto Lionheart, this time cracking the sidewalk. Lionheart got up, still growling and jumped onto me. He was trying to bite my face off but I held him back with the neck of my keyblade. I couldn't hold him for long, Judy and Nick shoved him off me. I got up and casted Aspir once again, then Icicle Spear. Suddenly Lionheart let out a roar that shattered the icicles and picked up a nearby car and threw it at us! We all got out of the way in time. But Judy rolled away and Lionheart grabbed her quickly. He roared at her and clawed her stomach, or would have if Nick hadn't caught his paw, Nick left out a weak growl. I charged and jabbed Lionheart in the chest, he dropped Judy and stumbled back.  
"You okay carrots?" Nick asked.  
"I'm fine"  
"Trinity?" I gave a nod in reply. Lionheart was still fighting, he began to run at us. I tried to stop him but he was too strong, he lifted me up and threw me against a wall. He was getting ready to bite me,  
"Spark Blast!" I sent an electric spark at him. He flew back and then was trounced my Judy. Quickly he grabbed Judy's leg and threw her at me, we were both crushed against the wall. Then he ran and clawed Nick's back as he ran. Nick fell and let out a scream. Lionheart loomed over Nick, ready to finally catch his first prey. Judy got off me,  
"Nick!" She screamed.  
"Cura!" I casted it Judy as she ran to him. Then, with one desperate strength, she kicked Lionheart. So hard that he was sent flying back and into a car, the car then exploded.  
"Nick! Judy!" I shouted. They both were consumed by the flames of the explosion. All I could do was watch the as the explosion cleared. When it did, I saw them. Judy and Nick both, were just laying there.  
"No no no" I ran over to my fallen friends. Scared to death that they met theirs. I check for a pulse but Judy began coughing, then Nick joined in.  
"Judy! Nick! You're all right!" I gave them a tight hug.  
"Oh... haha yes, so we are" Judy returned the hug. After we let go we began to hear someone else coughing. **Lionheart!** He got up, he was still alive!  
"Where...am I?" He said  
"Lionheart!" Judy called. He looked at us,  
"You three, what happened?"  
"Well not to alert you or anything but... you kind of went on a rampage on the city" Nick answered.  
"I did? I don't remember doing anything of the sort all I remember is..." That's when Chief Bogo ran up,  
"Hopps! Are you alright?!" He asked.  
"I'm fine Chief, we all are" Judy assured.  
"Aw see" Nick elbowed Judy, "He does have a heart"  
"Not funny fox" Bogo went over and check on the mayor. Soon the entire town was coming to check on the result of the battle.  
After the fight everything was explained to the Lionheart by me, Lionheart was then given his title of Mayor back as he was never pardon already since he had disappeared before he could take the charges of kidnapping. Not to much longer everything died down, prey started believing in good predators again, and the heartless were also disappearing from the city. A couple of days past, Nick had officially become Judy's police partner and the two solved crimes together. Today we were going back to Judy's home to recollect her items for her to move back to Zootopia.  
"Oh this'll be so exciting Nick! You get to meet my family!" Judy said happily.  
"Oh more dumb bunnies like you? Great" Nick said sarcastically. Then he looked at me, "Am I ever going to have to meet your family?" Nick joked. I laughed,  
"Lucky for you, no" I said.  
"What is your family like?" Judy asked.  
"Well... we're a nut house that's for sure" I wish I was joking.  
"Hmph" Judy looked out the window. Soon we arrived at Bunny Burrow. We spent the day packing and loading up everything, which was actually an alarm clock and clothes. Nick and Judy were in her room talking and I decided to go for a walk. It was a good day, this was a nice world and I wouldn't mind watching over it... But... I can't, it's not my choice. I began to walk down a hill when I noticed a pile of rocks. It looked like this was something but it collapsed.  
"Oh Trinity!" It was Judy, her and Nick joined me, "I see you found the spot of my old hideout"  
"Hideout?" Nick asked, "What did you need a place to hide your little bunny emotions?" Judy gave Nick a friendly shove,  
"Actually it was my childhood play area, I came here all the time with my friends and we'd play for hours but... then this happened"  
"I can fix it" I blurted out. Judy's eyes started beaming,  
"You can! Oh please do!" she begged. I pointed my keyblade at the pile of rocks and casted a spell that disintegrated the rocks. Revealing a small cave. "Oh thank you!" Judy gave me a pat on the back and ran inside. Nick and I followed. It was dark, there were dusty chairs and a small table. There was even a small little bed,  
"I use to sleep here sometimes too, for slumber parties" Judy explained.  
"Sure it very..." Nick started coughing, "Dusty..."  
"Well... then let's clean it!" Judy suggested.  
"What? Rabbit that's so exhausting!" Nick whined.  
"But not fighting a lion?"  
"Ugh fine let's do this" Nick sighed. We began to dust everything off and was some of the chairs and shelves. Soon the place looked...better.  
"Wow, looks new!" Judy said.  
"I guess" Nick said. I noticed a picture on the wall, it had Judy, her parents, and thousands of other rabbits.  
"What's this? Family photo?" I asked. Judy looked at it,  
"Oh yea... when I was eight" she stared at the photo, "You know, I'd like to take this with me, help me take it off" The picture was quite large since there were so many rabbits. We took down the picture and laid it down on the bed. That's when the room started shining brightly,  
"What's happening!" Nick shouted.  
"I-I don't know!" Judy stuttered. I looked to the source of light, it was coming from the spot on the wall we took the picture off of, it was,  
"The Keyhole!" I shouted. There was a keyhole in the wall, light was coming from it.  
"Woah" Judy and Nick awed. We walked closer to it, the light had become dim. But I suddenly felt a surge of power in my keyblade, the power to cast, a portal. I pointed my keyblade at the wall and casted a portal, to Daybreak Town. Judy gasped when she saw it,  
"So wait... you're... leaving?" She asked. She looked at me,  
"I'm afraid so..." I said sadly. She began to tear up and she gave me a hug,  
"I'm going to miss you" she mumbled. Nick rolled his eyes,  
"Alright you emotionable bunny, you've said your goodbye" Judy ignored him. Nick held out his hand, "Well... it's been uh... short, but sweet kiddo!" I shook his hand,  
"Thanks Nick" I said. Then he pulled something out of his pocket,  
"Here," he handed it to me, "I want you to have this, it was in my pocket after the Cliffside incident" I looked at it, it was a keyblade medal, with Nick on it!  
"How?" I asked. He gave off a shrug,  
"I don't know it just made it's way into my pocket, but you seem to like them so I'd figure this'll help your collection" he pointed to the medals hanging from my keyblade.  
"Thanks Nick... again, I'll treasure it" I said.  
"You better" He said.  
Finally Judy let go and we said goodbye again.  
"Don't forget about us!" Judy said.  
"I won't!" I promised.  
"Yeah and keep watching over the light and stuff" Nick said. With one last goodbye wave, I stepped through the portal. It closed, and the last thing I saw was Judy and Nick, waving right back at me. I was alone.


	9. Epilogue

As soon as I set foot back into The Gups base I immediately heard,  
"Hey everyone! Leaf's back!" it was Phayne. Soon I was swarmed by my teammates. They were all happy to see me, they asked me where I went, how I've been, and if I was okay. I assured them I was okay and I had brought back a lot of lux. Soon I was greeted by Codi and Rucksack.  
"Welcome back Leaf!" Codi said.  
"Yes Leaf, glad to see you've returned safely" Rucksack followed.  
"Leaf what was that world like?" Zanna asked.  
"Well... it was amazing!" I answered. I soon began to tell of the events that happened in the world of Zootopia, The missing mammal case, Lionheart, and the world itself.  
"Sounds like you've been through a lot! When are you going back?" Hex asked.  
"When am I..." I looked to Rucksack. She looked at Hex,  
"Unfortunately Leafs adventure may have been a one time thing, until we get any notice from The Five, but for now, Leaf, come with me" Her and I left the crowd and went into her room with Codi. After it was quite she began to talk, "Leaf, now that you're back, we're going to have to ask you to never travel back to that world" she said.  
"But..." I looked down, "I understand..."  
"I know that may be hard Leaf but it's how The Five run things... but hey... maybe they'll choose wisely and pick you to watch over that world" Codi suggested. I didn't say anything. Rucksack placed her hand on my shoulder,  
"Well leave you alone for now, but when you feel better, you can resume you're regular duties... I'm going to give your findings to The Five" Rucksack and Codi left the room.  
So... this is how it ends... Not the happiest ending for me but... not bad... I know that Judy and Nick and everyone else in Zootopia will do fine. I'll be fine, the world is safe from darkness. That's all that matters. Even if this is a never ending fight against darkness, we'll find a way to keep it at back, and one day, we'll win. But for me right now, I'll be the wielder of worlds, traveling from world to world, doing whatever I can to help everyone. Even if I don't have a permanent friend, I'll still keep going even if... In the end, I'm alone... As always.

I'd like to thank you if you read the entire thing, even more if you favorited it. I wrote this out of boredom and inspiration from my love of the Kingdom Heart games and Zootopia. I'm sorry if I didn't really change much with the story, I didn't really have any clue of how'd this work out. This wasn't meant to be take seriously but if you like it then that's good for you, it makes me happy to write something readable! And I may make more Kingdom Heart stories if this one works out, just an idea. Also sorry about the cheap art, I'm not the best or most active painter and I like to test out photoshop stuff. Anyway, thank you for reading!

Also if I get bored again I may add little side chapters for this, it'll probably just be Trinity actually helping some of the Zootopian people that I chose not to add in the main storyline.


End file.
